Naruto Ghosting Around Inspirational Idea
by Chillman22
Summary: Inspirational One-Shot Idea. Naruto, an ordinary Uni student, was doing a course on the Aldrich Mansion, he had no idea he'd find something that would turn his life upside-down, and why is it he can fly, turn invisible and phase through solid objects. Up For Adoption. Paring and Ratings are your choice. Good Luck.


**Inspirational Idea.**

 **I've come up with this one-shot inspiration, hopefully others will enjoy this and get inspired to write ether they version or carry on from this.**

Aldrich Mansion.

Naruto was just a University student, he majored in, physics, since he was a prank-master when he was at school, mythology, since myths were always interesting, which is why his class is doing a historical page on the Aldrich Mansion, and Metalworks, since it gives him a chance to make something for himself. (A.N. I'm not sure if there is a metalworks class at Columbia University, but just roll with it.)

He spent a year at the campus and he managed every class, not to mention his calisthenics, by what his parents said, he get's his brains from his father, as well as his hair and eyes, while he gets his energy from his mother, as well as her personality and face.

Naruto was now 19 years old, at the "request" of his parents, i.e. threat from his mother, with her hair becoming 9 wavy "tails," he couldn't agree fast enough.

Now he is wearing a pair of black converses, blue-faded jeans, that gave enough room for movement, yet still show how strong his legs were, a dark-orange muscle t-shirt, with his aunt's necklace that she gave him to wish him luck, an unzipped, Slim-fit Black Leather Jacket, with two grey bands each on the upper arm. (Resident Evil 6 Leon's Jacket, cos it looks cool.)

After the whole ghost episode in Time Square, these places became interesting and a tourist trap, though Naruto just wanted to get his assignment out of the way so he could get a bit to eat.

Sighing to himself, he looks around with the rest of the group, as they pass the door to the basement, he noticed something glowing under the table by the basement, ' _What the heck is that?_ ' he thinks to himself, looking around to make sure no-one was watching, he bends down on all fours and looks under the table, what he saw surprised him.

Under the table was a weird looking contraption. (A.N. Not sure how to describe Roland's Hyper-Ionization Device, so you'll have to look it up on google.)

Wondering why it was glowing, Naruto saw the handle for the device and pulled it out, standing up with it, he was about to call out the tour-guide about what he found.

That is until the device started glowing stronger, getting everyone's attention, before anyone knew what was happening.

 **Boom!**

Naruto was thrown back, the device in his hands exploded, sending Naruto into the far wall, where he collapsed to the floor unconscious, with three lines on each cheek where the shrapnel cut him, a few of the tourists were calling the hospital, some were trying to help Naruto, though they didn't know what to do, since they didn't know what was damaged or not.

What none of them realized was that something was happening to Naruto, you see when the devise exploded, it sent out an energy wave, not a big one, since it was a small devise, but enough to cover Naruto by 1 foot all around him, it didn't touch any of the toutists, since the guide moved them on slightly, but no-one knows what is happening to Naruto, not even himself.

Two Months In Hospital.

Naruto was groggy, at first he didn't know where he was, after a few moments he realized he was in a hospital bed, and he had the mother of all headaches, that's when his eyes widened, ' _Oh man, mom is gonna have the whole farm because I had an idiot moment!_ '

Sitting up as best he can, since he can feel the bed-sores, means he spent a good while in the hospital bed.

Thinking to himself now, it was obvious the hospital would get in touch with his next of kin, or in this case guardians, i.e. his parents, yeah that was something more terrifying then nearly been blown up, not so much his father, not that his dad didn't care, he'd be worried and concerned about Naruto, his mother on the other hand, she'd be scared and pissed at the same time, but mostly pissed.

As he was thinking that, the old saying, 'speak of the devil and he'll appear' now springs to mind.

His parents just walked in, both were relieved that their son was finally awake, before Naruto could say anything, he had both parents on ether side of him, they were both thrilled, saying how happy they were that Naruto was alright.

Though it didn't last long, ' **Thump!** ' Naruto was bent forward, on the bed, with a lump steaming.

His mother, Kushina Namikaze, had her left fist raised over her right shoulder, with steam coming from the fist, showing she gave Naruto a whack over the head, "WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WOULD GRAB AN UNKNOWN DEVISE WITHOUT SOME PROTECTIVE GEAR OR SOMEONE LIKE THE BOMB SQUAD TO LOOK IT OVER!"

And Naruto was hit by the classic Kushina "mother-hen" mode, she carried on ranting at Naruto about doing such a thing, with Naruto taking it like a man, i.e. hiding behind his dad, who was trying to get out of the way.

After 10 minutes Kushina finally calmed down, "Don't do anything foolish like that again!" It wasn't a request, it was an order, which Naruto replied with a, "Aye!" (A.N. Think Happy and Natsu when answering erza off of Fairy Tail.)

With Naruto responding that way, Kushina now knows Naruto will do what she told him, so they all went back to a group hug.

A Few Days Later.

It took a few days to make sure Naruto was fine, he had a clean bill of health, and during those few days, he had his godfather visiting him, though Jiraiya was happy Naruto was ok, it didn't stop the dirty old man from flirting (or trying to flirt) with a few of the nurses, ending with Jiraiya get thrown out of the hospital.

After getting the doctor to remove the blocks of bandages from his cheeks, his face now looks like it had whisker-marks on them, the doctor asked if he wanted them to fix the marks, but Naruto replied, "Nah, they'll remind me not to be so foolish from seeing something interesting, besides, they look kinda cool on me." Giving a smirk at the end, which made the nurse, helping the doctor, blush a bit at the feral-looks the marks give Naruto.

Since it was hospital policy for all patients to be wheel-chaired out, Naruto's dad pushed him through.

Naruto was finally back at Uni, getting his courses that he missed over with, never noticing his eyes flashing green slightly for a second, then back again.

Two Days Later 12:17am.

Naruto was startled awake, his body covered with sweat in his room, he just had a dream that felt so real, it was as though he was looking at glowing green waves, but then a green oozy skull came out of it and opened it's mouth wide, looking as though it swallowed him whole.

Getting up and moving to his dorm's shower-room to the sink, he ran the cold tap a little and washed his face, hoping it'll help cool him down a bit.

Taking a deep breath, he looks up into the mirror, and jumped back a bit, there in his mirror, he was looking at a snow-white haired young man with glowing green eyes, looking closely Naruto noticed the most shocking thing ever, the snow-white haired young man was him, because there was white whisker-marks instead of black marks right where his marks should be.

Looking at his hands he see's them disappearing and reappearing every now and again, he then leans on the sink, but then he somehow phased through the sink, moving his arms up to block the fall, he would've fallen on his face, but he didn't, opening his eyes he see's he was close to the floor, but he wasn't moving, looking down he see's he was floating off the floor.

Right now he was hyperventilating, he didn't understand what the hell was happening to him, after all this never happened before...

That when it hit him, that devise he picked up, no doubt about it, that devise somehow changed him, that's when his form just so happened to change back, coursing him to fall flat on his face, "ow(!)" He merely says in a deadpan voice, it seems that fall knocked his hyperventilating out of his system.

Sitting up while rubbing his face and nose, he looks at his hands and starts thinking to himself, "Ok, somehow that thing gave me ghost powers, since there's no-way they're anything else, thank god the Uni gave me a two weeks leave after that accident, which will give me enough time to, hopefully, get these powers under control, I mean, I managed to get my courses out of the way, so thank god I'm not some boy just in his teens, otherwise I'd have my hormones messing me up."

Thinking things through some more, Naruto decided to look somewhere to train in these powers another time, at the moment he can't focus on them, since it's late, for now he'll sleep things off and plan tomorrow.

Ghostbuster Fire-Station HQ.

As the girls were busy doing their own thing, their PKE Meter suddenly went off for a second, then went dead again, Abby rushed over to the PKE wondering what was going on with it.

Patty and Erin went to Abby, since Jillian was sitting at her bench working on something, though she could still hear the others. Erin, Abby's best friend, asked what was on the other girls minds, "W-What was that Abby?"

Abby was tinkering with the PKE Meter, wondering just as much as her friends, that is until she checked the last reading, with shock clear in her voice and on her face, "Amm, well the good news is we may have a ghost somewhere in the city." The others were pleased with that, with Jillian happy about testing her new babies on this ghost. Erin just smiled while looking towards the other two, "Oh, well, t-that's good right, we'd be able to possibly study this one when we capture it."

Abby then scared them with her next line, "Yeah~ that's the bad news," Looking towards Abby, the other three had questioning looks, "From what the readings said before it shut down, this ghost measures higher than any ghost we've ever faced, though the needle kept on moving from 1 to 10 back and forth, it's almost like the PKE Meter doesn't even know what we'll be facing."

Now that had the other girls nervous, a possible unknown ghost that could be stronger than anything they've faced, looks like the Ghostbusters will be busy.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There you have it, my one-shot inspirational idea, that I hope everyone will like, with a Danny Phantom powers Naruto, things will be interesting and because he's a half-ghost, half-living young man, he wouldn't leave ectoplasm, I hope.**

 **This is purely a one-shot inspirational idea to hopefully get others interested.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Ghostbusters,** (Or Danny Phantom.)


End file.
